Broody and Cheery
by Cnglee
Summary: What if Brooke really had been pregnant in season 1? How would that have changed everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OR THE CHARACTERS. NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I decided to write another One Tree Hill story. I hated how they just sent Lucas away and you never really saw him again. I mean he and Nathan were what the entire show was about! Plus I am not a Peyton and Lucas fan. I think that Peyton and Jake were amazing together and Brooke and Lucas were made for eachother! But hey just my opinion.**

 **I have always had this idea in my head but I just now decided to go ahead and bring it to life. What if Brooke really was pregnant in season 1? How would that have effected Lucas and the others? Hope you all enjoy!- Sissy**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke thought about what Lucas had said. He was willing to stand by her and their baby. But was that what she wanted? Was she ready to be a mother? She walked into her kitchen and looked around. Victoria Davis was typing away at her computer in the dining room. Her father, Ted, was in his study on the phone like always. Brooke looked in the fridge and sighed. They had no groceries as per usual. Brooke grabbed their large stack of take out menus until she made up her mind. She grabbed her wallet and car keys and yelled to her parents.

"I'm going to get food."

They gave no sign that they heard her. Brooke drove into town and walked into Karen's café. She was grateful that Karen and Lucas weren't in there. But Haley was. She smiled.

"Hey Brooke. Luke isn't here."

Brooke nodded and sat at the counter. "I'm just here for dinner."

"Oh. Well here you go."

She handed Brooke a menu. Brooke quickly picked something.

"I'll just take a burger and fries and a water."

"Coming right up." Haley yelled to Jake in the kitchen then grabbed a coffee pot. She noticed how pale Brooke was. "Are you okay?"

Brooke shrugged. Haley set the coffee down and looked at her.

"Feel like talking about it?"

Brooke seemed a little stunned. With how close Haley and Lucas were she figured that Haley already knew.

"Lucas didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About us?"

"He hasn't said a word."

Brooke nodded. Before she could say anything Lucas and Karen walked in. Haley set Brooke's food in front of her and smiled at Karen.

"I thought that you were taking the night off?"

She smiled. "I have to order supplies tomorrow."

"Oh okay. Hey Luke."

"Hey Hales."

He saw who was sitting at the counter and paused.

"Brooke."

She cracked a small smile. "Hey Broody."

Karen smiled politely. "Hello Brooke. How are you?"

Brooke had the feeling she was asking about more then just Brooke herself. She smiled.

"I'm okay."

She nodded and stepped behind the counter. Lucas sat down next to her. Haley looked at him.

"Want a burger?"

"Sure."

When she walked away Brooke glanced at him.

"You didn't tell her?"

He shook his head. "Did you?"

"No."

She finished her food and chatted with Lucas and Haley. Haley rang her up and Brooke set a twenty down on the table.

"Have a good night."

Haley smiled. "Thank you Brooke."

Lucas spoke quietly. "Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I have cheer practice."

He nodded. When she left he glanced at his mom unsure.

"Should she be cheering?"

Karen sighed. "This late in the season I doubt that she can quit."

"But what about the baby?"

"I don't know Lucas. That is something that you and Brooke need to discuss."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke had just come out of the locker room when Lucas called her name.

"Brooke!"

She turned. "Hey."

He looked nervous. "Umm should you be cheering?"

She looked at him confused and then she sighed. "I have no choice. Not unless I want everyone to know."

She thought about something else and decided to fill him in.

"I am keeping it."

He looked a little stunned. "Really?"

She nodded. "I don't need anything from you I just thought that you should know."

She walked into the gym leaving him speechless.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas came home and dropped his duffle by the door. Karen looked at him.

"I made pot roast."

He flopped into a chair. He put his head in his hands and sighed. She sat down and looked at him carefully.

"Brooke?"

He nodded. "She's keeping the baby."

Karen nodded but seemed lost for words. They ate dinner in silence. When Keith walked in he noted their silence.

"Everything okay?"

Luke spoke as he pushed a piece of meat around his plate. "Brooke's pregnant."

Keith almost choked on his beer. "Come again?"

"Brooke's pregnant."

He sat down stunned. "What are you going to do?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know."

Karen looked at him. "Well you better know. If Brooke is keeping the baby then you need to decide. Are you going to be like Dan? Or will you be a father that your baby can look up to?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke went through the next month just going through the motions. She still hadn't told her parents about the baby yet and she still was avoiding Lucas. but then something happened that changed everything. School was going to be over in a few weeks. Brooke woke up and got herself ready like she always did. Then as she was driving to school another car ran a red light and crashed into her, pushing her into a ditch. She panicked. She had not only never been in a car accident before but she also felt protective of her unborn baby. She stayed as still as she could. She was a block away from the school. She heard other cars approach and then stop. Someone ran over yelling her name. She looked and saw Nathan Scott climbing into the ditch. He struggled to open her car door. When he finally did he spoke to her quickly.

"Brooke are you okay? Haley has 911 on the phone."

She nodded. He was about to unbuckle her when Haley appeared and stopped him.

"The lady says not to move her in case she hurt her spine."

He nodded. Nathan and Haley stayed with Brooke and kept her calm. When the EMTs arrived Nathan went up to meet them. Brooke looked at Haley and spoke with a shaky voice.

"Haley. That thing that I thought Lucas told you...i'm pregnant and it's Luke's."

Haley looked stunned. "Really? How far along are you?"

Brooke tried to think. "Umm 10 weeks...I think."

She nodded. "Okay. You're going to be okay."

An EMT came behind Haley and spoke to Brooke.

"Miss can you tell me your name?"

"Brooke Davis."

"Okay Brooke. I'm Ryan. I'm going to get you out of here okay?"

She nodded. Haley looked at him and spoke.

"She's 10 weeks pregnant."

"Okay." He leaned over and spoke to her. "I'm going to put a neck brace on you just until I get you out."

He slid it onto her then spoke to her calmly.

"Okay I am going to have my college Frank cut your seatbelt and I am going to hold your head still."

"Okay."

An older EMT came over and cut her seatbelt. Ryan held onto her so she wouldn't budge. Then they moved her out of the car and onto a stretcher. They carried her out of the ditch and laid her on a gurney and loaded her into the ambulance. Ryan spoke to her once they were on their way to the hospital.

"Are your parents home or do they have cell phones so we can get ahold of them?"

"They have cell phones."

"Are their numbers in your phone?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay we'll call them."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas ran into the hospital and quickly found Haley.

"Hales! Where is she?"

Haley grabbed him. "She's in with the doctor."

Nathan was standing next to her. "She was conscious the whole time."

Lucas nodded. Karen and Keith walked in followed by Peyton and Deb. Karen looked at Lucas.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know."

Keith walked to the nurses station and spoke. "Excuse me is there anyway that we can talk to Brooke Davis's doctor?"

"Are you a relative of Miss. Davis?"

"Well no but my nephew is her boyfriend."

"I am sorry but we can only release medical information to family members. However we can not seem to reach Miss. Davis's parents. is there another number for them?"

Peyton stepped forward. "I'll call them."

She stepped outside. A doctor walked out and spoke to the nurse.

"Are Brooke Davis's parents here?"

Deb took charge. "Dr. Fields."

He turned and smiled. "Mrs. Scott. I didn't see you there."

"I am here about Brooke Davis. Her parents aren't here yet and my son is a friend of hers. He found her."

He nodded and pulled her aside. "All things considered she is very lucky. A few cuts and bruises. Also a concussion."

Deb nodded. "And the baby?"'

"The heartbeat is strong so I am hopeful. She'll need to take it easy over the next few days."

"Alright. I will try and see if we can get ahold of her parents."

She walked back over and spoke to the group.

"She is going to be okay."

They all gave a sigh of relief. Peyton walked in and sighed.

"I talked with her dad and he is on his way. Her mom is on a business trip, again."

Karen nodded. "Deb just spoke with the doctor. She is going to be okay."

Deb nodded. "She has a concussion and a few cuts and bruises but otherwise she is fine."

Just then a man in a sharp black suit walked in. Peyton spoke up.

"Mr. Davis."

He turned and nodded. "Peyton. How is she?"

"Mrs. Scott just spoke to the doctor. She's going to be okay."

He nodded and checked his phone before speaking with Deb.

"So do I need to cancel my business trip or will she live?"

Lucas, Nathan, Karen, Keith, and Haley's jaws all dropped. Peyton and Deb both looked unsurprised.

"She is going to be fine but she needs someone to take care of her for a few days."

He sighed and turned to the nurse. "May I speak with my daughter's doctor please?"

"And your daughter is?"

"Brooke Penelope Davis."

Haley giggled. "Penelope?"

Peyton nudged her gently. Dr. Fields took Mr. Davis aside. When he came back he looked at Peyton frustrated.

"Who got her pregnant?"

Peyton looked stunned. "I...I don't know."

Karen spoke up. "I'm Karen Roe. I'm Lucas's mother. Lucas is the baby's father."

Nathan and Peyton looked at Lucas stunned. Mr. Davis looked unamused.

"Okay then. I need to be in Boston by tomorrow so if I sign the paperwork could you make sure Brooke gets home? I'll take care of the car."

He walked back over to the nurses desk leaving Karen stunned.

"Well he is..."

Deb nodded. "Both of them are like that."

Haley sighed. "Poor Brooke."

A few minutes later Brooke walked into the waiting room and her dad walked up to her.

"I signed all your paperwork." He handed her a prescription and a wad of cash. "Here is your medicine and some spending money. Buy yourself a new outfit. Love you Tigger."

He walked out. Deb hugged Brooke gently.

"How are you?"

Brooke faked a smile. "I'm okay but my car is not."

Keith smiled. "I got it."

"Thank you."

Karen didn't hesitate. "You're going to stay with Lucas and I until you're parents come back in town. Lucas can take you home to get your things."

Brooke looked surprised. "Really?"

"Of course. I don't like the idea of you being over there all by yourself."

She nodded. "Thank you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke unlocked her front door and led Lucas inside. He knew the way to her room so he simply followed her. When she got inside she grabbed her cheer duffle out of her closet and started throwing random clothes into it. He saw her wince as she bent down to open a dresser drawer.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded but held her side. "Dr. Fields said that i'll have a bruise from the seatbelt."

He nodded. "And the baby?"

"It's fine." She grabbed something out of her dresser and showed it to him. "I got that last week."

He looked at the sonogram photo and smiled. It may have been a little blob but to him it was amazing. Brooke finally zipped her bag shut and nodded.

"I'm ready."

He drove to his house and led her in the front door. Karen and Keith were in the kitchen. Karen smiled at her.

"You can stay in Lucas's room."

Brooke looked surprised. Karen had been adamant about them not having sex under her roof. Also Lucas only had a twin bed. Karen seemed to read her mind.

"Keith had an extra bed in his apartment so he is giving it to Lucas. And you're already pregnant I don't think you two can do much more."

Brooke nodded. Lucas grabbed her bag and set it in his bedroom. They all ate dinner together which was foreign to Brooke. Then she took a hot shower. It was in there that she felt the extent of her injuries. Her head was throbbing and her whole body ached. She put on the comfiest pajamas she had brought, an old cheerleading tee that was a little big and grey pajama pants. She brushed her teeth and damp hair. then she walked into Lucas's room. He was in his boxers and a plain white tee. She hesitated before climbing into his bed. She stayed as close to the edge as she could and pulled the blankets tight around her. She felt the bed move and then Lucas flipped the main light out. There was a faint light coming from his alarm clock. Lucas seemed to try and give her as much room as possible. Brooke silently appreciated it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke woke the next morning and was incredibly stiff. She opened her eyes and found that she was facing Lucas and there was maybe two inches between them. She snuck out of bed to use the restroom and then laid back down. She then felt extremely nauseous. She had been experiencing bad morning sickness. She tried her best to ignore it. When Lucas's alarm went off he groaned and slapped the snooze button. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at Brooke and saw that she was awake.

"Sorry go on back to sleep."

She shook her head and got up. "I have a test in Calculus."

"I'm sure Mr. Larson will understand."

"But I studied. I'm not going to get points taken off just because I was in a car accident."

He decided not to argue with her. Brooke stepped into the bathroom ad got dressed in her navy juicy couture sweat suit. She never wore them to class but today she just wanted to be comfortable. Karen looked surprised when Brooke walked into the kitchen fully dressed.

"Brooke if you want to stay here and get some rest I can call the school and tell them."

"I have a test in calculus. I really need to pass it."

"Okay but if you get tired come back."

"Okay."

Karen offered her some scrambled eggs but Brooke gagged. She settled for a couple pieces of plain toast. Karen sat down and smiled.

"Lollipops."

"What?"

"When I was pregnant with Lucas my nausea was so bad I couldn't eat. Until I started sucking on lollipops. For some reason it helps.

Brooke nodded but Karen saw the look on her face.

"What is it?"

Brooke spoke quietly. "You just seem so okay with all of this."

Karen sighed. "My mom and dad were not very supportive when I got pregnant with Lucas. Keith was the only person who stood by me. I just want you and Lucas to know that I am here to help you and to guide you."

Brooke felt a tear fall down her face. "I'm so scared."

"I know. But you are a very strong person Brooke. You will be able to do this if you put your mind to it."

She nodded and hugged her gently.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke stayed at Lucas's house for a week until her mom and dad came home. Then she went home. The last week of school finally came and Brooke was celebrating with everyone else. She was cleaning out her locker on the last day when something fell out. She grabbed the note off the floor and read, "Abortion may be a sin but in your case it's a gift". Brooke teared up and looked around. No one was looking at her. Haley was walking by and saw Brooke crying.

"Hey is everything okay?"

Brooke showed Haley the note. Haley crumped it up and threw it away.

"Ignore them."

Brooke nodded. "It's going to be a long summer."

She slammed her empty locker shut and walked outside with Haley. Nathan was waiting for Haley by the door but he too saw how upset Brooke was.

"Are you okay?"

Haley explained. "Some jerk stuck a note in Brooke's locker."

He got fired up. "Who was it? I'll go talk to them."

"I don't know who it was and even if I did it won't do any good. People are going to talk and be cruel."

He and Haley both looked defeated. Brooke said goodbye and got into her car. She looked over and saw Peyton getting into her comet. They hadn't spoken since Brooke's accident. She wasn't thrilled when she heard that Brooke was pregnant with Luke's baby. Brooke headed home and anticipated a long summer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miss. Davis, are we waiting for someone?"

Brooke shook her head. "I'm alone."

Dr. Larson nodded. She squirted some gel onto her stomach and moved the doppler around. "So you did want to know the gender correct?"

"Yes please."

She looked intently at the screen and then smiled. "It's a girl."

Brooke looked up and grinned. "Really?"

"Yes. Here is her head...her nose...then see her hand there?"

Brooke nodded. When she left the doctor's office she called Haley.

"Hey tutor girl."

Haley laughed. "Hey Brooke. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you and your new Hubby could stop having sex long enough to do a little maternity clothes shopping with me?"

"Sure. Do you want to meet at the mall?"

"Sure. I'll meet you by the smoothie place."

"Okay."

Brooke drove to the mall grinning. Lucas had gone with Keith to settle him in his new place and was going to be back in a week. Even though he and Brooke were still on awkward terms she knew he would be excited about the baby being a girl. Not to mention how excited Karen was going to be. Brooke walked into the mall and quickly spotted Haley. She smiled.

"Hey Mrs. James Scott."

Haley blushed. "I am still not use to that."

"Well hey it makes you my baby's aunt."

"Oh yeah it does."

Brooke grinned. "Speaking of which..." She pulled out her ultrasound pictures. "You're getting a niece."

Haley squealed. "Oh my God Brooke! Congratulations!"

Brooke hugged her and they started walking towards a maternity store.

"Have you told Luke yet?"

"Not yet I want to tell him in person."

"Well he'll be home next week right?"

"Right."

"He is going to be so excited."

Brooke nodded and started going through some racks. Haley glanced at her before asking.

"How are your mom and dad?"

Brooke sighed. "Still fighting. Last night the word divorce was being thrown around quite a bit."

"What will happen if they do get a divorce?"

"I don't know. My mom's company is based out of California. The only reason she is here is because Dad's company is based in Ryleigh."

"So if they divorce you may have to move?"

"Well I won't move either way. I can't I mean my life is here. Plus with the baby coming..."

Haley nodded. "Well you could always crash on Nathan and I's couch."

"Thanks Hales."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke walked into the hospital and was about to speak with a nurse until she heard Haley.

"Brooke!"

Brooke turned and rushed over to her. "Hey what happened?"

"They don't know he just collapsed. They think he had a heart attack."

Brooke was stunned. "Where's Nathan?"

"He's in there with his mom."

Brooke nodded. "Does Lucas know?"

"Deb called Keith. They're driving back. And Nathan's grandparents are on their way."

She nodded and sat down. She rubbed her tiny baby bump. Haley sat with her. It was almost an hour later when Nathan walked out and saw them. Haley hugged him and Brooke stood.

"Is he going to make it?"

Nathan nodded. "He's not acting like himself."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me to ask my brother to come and see him. Dan has never called Lucas my brother."

Haley and Brooke both looked surprised. Deb walked out and hugged Brooke.

"Sweetie you shouldn't have come down here."

"I wanted to. I know Dan and Lucas have their issues but he is still Lucas's father."

She nodded. Karen arrived followed by Keith and Lucas. Keith looked at Deb.

"How is he?"

"He's going to be okay. He has a heart condition, it's treatable but he has a long recovery ahead."

Keith nodded and hugged Haley. Nathan looked at Lucas.

"He's asking for you."

Lucas looked confused. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Lucas hesitated before walking in. Karen hugged Brooke gently.

"How did you know?"

"Haley called."

She nodded. Deb looked at Karen.

"Apparently this heart condition is hereditary."

Haley looked concerned. "So Nathan and Luke could have it?"

"Not just them."

Brooke noticed that she looked at Brooke's stomach. Brooke put her hand protectively on her bump.

"My baby could have it?"

"It's possible. You'll need to get tested."

Karen hugged Brooke gently. "I'm sure the baby is fine."

Brooke started to panic anyways. "I was just at the doctors a couple of days ago. They would have told me if something was wrong right?"

"Yes they would have."

Lucas walked out and looked at Deb. "What's wrong with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's...nice."

Nathan nodded. "creepy right."

Lucas nodded. Karen looked at them.

"How about you kids get out of here. Enjoy your last week of summer."

They nodded and walked out together. Brooke looked at Haley and Nathan.

"Do you want me to drop you off?"

Haley nodded. "That would be great."

Lucas followed them and climbed into the passenger seat. They dropped Haley and Nathan off at their apartment then Brooke glanced over.

"Where to?"

"Can you drop me at home?"

"Sure."

When they got to Karen's Lucas led the way inside. He had a duffle on his bed and started unpacking it before smiling at her.

"You look..."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't say fat. You did this."

He laughed. "I was going to say that you look pregnant."

"Well I am."

He nodded and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did you and Keith have a little fun? Other then you shaving your head?"

He laughed and ran his hand over his head. "Yeah we had a blast. How is everything with you?"

She smiled and pulled out her ultrasound picture. He grinned.

"It actually looks like a baby now."

She nodded. "For a while it looked like a big blob. And it is a she."

He looked at her surprised. "It's a girl?"

She nodded and her face fell. "Are you upset?"

"No!" His face stretched into a huge grin. "A little girl?"

"The doctor says she looks great."

"That's good."

"And I am definitely due the beginning of November."

He groaned. "Beginning of basketball season."

"Sorry she inconveniences you."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "It's just that even if I wanted to Whitey won't give me time off basketball to help you."

"We'll figure it out."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke was in her bedroom when her father walked in. She cocked her brow and set her magazine aside.

"Dad. You're home early."

He sat on the edge of her bed. "I quit my job today kiddo."

She looked up stunned. "You did what?"

"I was offered the vp position at a firm in LA."

"LA?"

He nodded. "Your mother and I have decided that what we need is a fresh start. We are going to sell the house and move to LA as a family."

Brooke paused. "I can't. I'm pregnant and Luke is here..."

"Well we can fly Lucas out when the baby is born and I am sure he would be willing to fly out during the summer."

Brooke stood. "I'm not going."

"Brooke don't be difficult."

"I'm not being difficult but I am also not going!"

Brooke grabbed her car keys and stormed out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley opened the door to she and Nathan's apartment and found Brooke looking upset.

"Brooke. Come in."

Brooke stepped inside and looked around. "Is Nathan here?"

She shook her head. "He's at work."

She nodded. "Can we talk?"

"Of course."

They sat on the couch and Brooke started to cry quietly.

"My parents are moving to LA."

Haley sighed. "Oh Brooke."

"I can't just leave! I mean Lucas is here and you and Nate, Peyton and Karen...I just can't leave you guys right now."

"Did you try telling them that?"

"My dad just said to not be difficult. He said that he would fly Lucas out there when the baby was born but...Haley that isn't what I want."

Haley nodded and was quiet for a minute. "What if you move in with Peyton? She has a spare room and her dad loves you."

"I could ask but they probably won't let me."

Haley glanced at the clock. "I need to get to work. Maybe you should come with me and talk to Lucas and Karen about this."

She nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karen was going through receipts while Lucas read at the counter. Karen glanced up when she heard the door.

"Hey Haley we need to do some inventory."

"Okay."

Haley grabbed her apron and tied it on. Brooke sat down next to Lucas. Karen noticed her puffy red eyes.

"Brooke what happened?"

Lucas snapped to attention and looked at her. Brooke spoke quietly.

"My dad accepted a job in LA. They're selling the house and moving out there."

Karen and Lucas both looked stunned. Karen spoke first.

"Do you want to go with them?"

Brooke shook her head. "They may be my parents but they're never around. You all are my family."

Karen nodded. "I'll talk to them. Maybe we can work something out."

Brooke nodded but secretly new her parents were not going to agree to letting her stay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke started getting herself dressed for school. Her wardrobe was more limited then she was use to due to the fact she was now wearing maternity clothes full time. She settled for an ivory mesh sleeveless dress, dark wash denim jacket and neon yellow t strap sandals. She grabbed her new pink nylon messenger bag and left. When she made it to school she took a deep breath. Before summer she had just started to show and she could easily cover her little bump. But now you could clearly see her stomach. She stepped out of her car and was grateful that Peyton was waiting.

"Hey B. Davis."

She hugged her. "P. Sawyer."

They started walking. Brooke sighed.

"And of course people have to stare."

Peyton nudged her. "Hey ignore them. You are still The Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled. "There is just a lot more of me now."

They grabbed their books and headed off to first period. Thankfully they had it together. English. They had assigned seats. Brooke found her name on the chalkboard and grinned she was between Nathan and Skills. Lucas also sat right in front of Nathan. She took her seat and got her textbook out. Soon the other students filled the room. Nathan sat down next to her and high fived her. Skills flopped into his seat. The teacher walked in and all of them silently groaned. Mrs. Hallston was the oldest and rudest teacher in school. Even Haley didn't like her. She took role in her annoying monotone voice. Then she went into the syllabus. Halfway through class the girl behind Brooke nudged her and passed her a note. Brooke looked at it and was stunned. "How dumb do you think the class slut's baby going to be?". Brooke looked at her and she pointed to a group of girls on the other side of the room chatting with a few guys. Brooke wiped some tears off of her cheek. Nathan looked at her concerned. She shook her head and tried to focus. When the bell finally rang Brooke was the first person out of her seat and out the door. Lucas looked at Nathan confused. Peyton and Haley waited for them by the door. One of the ignorant girls spoke.

"Make sure she doesn't breathe on you. I hear teen preggo germs are contagious."

A few other girls laughed. Peyton and Haley's jaws both dropped. Peyton started to get fired up.

"Oh that's it!"

Haley grabbed Peyton's jacket and held on. Skills jumped forward and grabbed her. Nathan looked between them.

"What was all that about?"

Peyton spoke still fired. "Those bitches were making fun of Brooke!"

They all walked out and Haley spotted Brooke coming out of the girl's bathroom. She ran ahead and touched her arm.

"Are you okay?"

Brooke nodded. "They're just trying to hurt me. I knew it was coming."

Haley nodded. "Can I see your schedule?"

Brooke handed it over. Haley read down her classes and grinned.

"2nd period Calculus you have Skills and Nathan, 3rd period U.S History you have me, Peyton, Luke, and Nathan; we all have lunch together. Then health you have me, Nathan and Luke. 5th period chem lab you'll have Mouth and Skills. Finally 6th period gym, you and I are in the same class. So see one of us will always be with you, having your back."

Brooke nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What did I do to deserve friends like you?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley was right. The rest of the day was better knowing at least one person in the class had her back. Mouth even volunteered to be her chem partner. Health class was the most aawkward of all because on the first day they started talking about sexual health. Brooke caught a lot of looks from the teacher. When gym finally came Brooke walked in and quickly found Haley.

"My doctor told me that I couldn't do gym."

Haley smiled. "It's fitness walking. Literally all we do is walk."

"Oh that isn't bad."

"Exactly why I a taking it. After this I have all my gym credits."

Brooke nodded. Since it was the first day they didn't have to change so they just walked around outside on the track. Haley glanced at her.

"So Luke seems really excited about having a girl."

Brooke nodded. "I am too. You should see all the cute stuff they have for little girls."

"We definitely need to go shopping."

"Oh yeah."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week after school started Brooke's parents called her into the living room. She looked at them.

"What is it?"

Victoria Davis sighed. "Karen Roe just left."

Brooke paused. "She did?"

"Yes. We all discussed things and...you can move in with Karen and live with her until you're done with school."

Brooke looked at them excited. "Really?"

"Yes but you have to agree to call us at least once a week so we know that you're not dead."

Brooke nodded. "Thank you."

"Also we will have a room for you in California so only take what you really need and the rest will be at home."

Brooke nodded. She began packing that night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas walked in the door and found Karen and Keith sitting at the table. Karen smiled.

"Chili in the pot."

He nodded and fixed himself a bowl. He sat down and she spoke.

"I spoke with Brooke's parents."

"And?"

"They have agreed to let her live here with us until she graduates."

Lucas smiled. "You're okay with that?"

"Well she is already pregnant and I don't want to see her have to move. So yes I am okay."

He nodded. "Thank you. Really you have been amazing with all of this."

Keith smiled. "I think she can relate."

Karen nodded. "But this also means you need to clear out space in your room for Brooke's stuff."

"Okay."

"Then we'll figure out where to put the baby later."

He stood and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke shocked Lucas half to death. He thought she would bring dozens of boxes. She had two suitcases, a duffle bag and a box of her stuff. It only took two trips inside and less then an hour to unpack it all. He looked at her amazed.

"I was expecting a uhaul."

She rolled her eyes. "Most of my old clothes don't fit so that eliminated a big chunk. Then I only packed things I can't live without."

He nodded. He had cleared out space in his closet and dresser for her. All of her stuff fit easily into his room. Brooke had to admit that living with Karen and Lucas was nice. They ate dinner together every night, Karen made them lunches for school and they cared about how she was. It was odd to Brooke but very nice. Keith would come over a few nights a week and eat with them. That always entertained Brooke. She was actually happier here then she ever was with her parents.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke had been living with Karen and Lucas for over a month before Karen finally brought something up to her.

"Brooke have you and Lucas thought about things for the baby?"

Brooke looked at her. "Umm I have no clue what she is even going to need."

Karen cracked a small smile. "Well I have a few of Lucas's old things and then I can help you come up with a list of things that you'll need."

"Thank you."

That afternoon when Brooke came home from school they went through Lucas's baby stuff together. Karen held up some baby overalls.

"Aww he was so little."

Brooke looked at them and smiled. "Wow. Hard to believe we were all that little once."

She nodded. "Well most of these clothes are not going to work since she is a girl. But I have some books and a few blankets that will work."

Brooke looked at one blanket. "This is so cute."

"My grandma made that for Lucas when he was born."

Brooke smiled. "That's so sweet."

They carried the stuff inside and set it on she and Lucas's bed. Then they sat at the table and Karen listed everything that they would need. Brooke wrote it all down and was stunned.

"A little itty bitty thing needs all of this?"

"Scary right?"

She nodded. Lucas walked in and set his bag down.

"Hey. What's all this?"

Karen looked up at him. "Well the baby is due in three months. You two need to start getting things for her. Brooke and I went through your old things and then we made a list."

Brooke looked at him. "We pretty much need everything."

Karen nodded and then glanced at Brooke. "Are you going to feed her formula or are you going to try and breast feed?"

Brooke looked at her grossed out. Lucas shifted uncomfortably. Karen smiled.

"Breastfeeding is cheaper."

Brooke nodded. "Then i'll try." She then groaned. "Does this mean my boobs are going to deflate?"

Lucas had to duck into his room so he could laugh. Karen shook her head.

"No they usually get bigger."

Brooke sighed. "Okay boob milk it is."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even though Brooke's parents put money into her bank account she still helped Karen out at the café. Mainly she just poured more coffee, took phone orders and refilled the things on the tables. Karen seemed to appreciate her willingness to help. Lucas worked part time at Dan's dealership. Since Keith was running it while Dan recovered he didn't mind it. He also got to work with Nathan. They never really talked about money but when Brooke brought it up they did. She handed him a shiny bank card one evening. She was doing her homework on the bed while he studied at his desk. He glanced at her.

"What's this?"

She didn't look up from her notebook as she spoke. "A debit card."

"Well yeah I know what it is but why are you handing it to me?"

"Your mom opened up a joint bank account for us."

"Why?"

"So that when we need to get stuff for the baby we can."

He looked confused so she elaborated.

"Your mom has been cashing all of you checks."

"Right."

"Keith is willing to give you more hours and your mom isn't comfortable with you carrying around a lot of cash."

"Okay...but you said joint account."

"My parents have been sending me money since I can't get a job."

"Yeah."

"So they are now going to put it in that account. So our money will be in one place."

He set his textbook aside. "So I can still spend money on things that I want..."

"And I can still spend money on things that I want. But mainly we are going to be buying stuff for her for the next few months."

Karen poked her head in and spoke to them. "Dinner in five you two."

Lucas looked at Karen. "Hey mom we need your advice."

"Well i'll give it to you over dinner let's go."

They walked into the kitchen and sat down. Once they all had full plates Lucas started.

"If we are combining our accounts they we need to have some kind of ground rules."

Brooke looked at him. "Like."

"Like if we spend more then a certain amount we have to clear it with the other person."

She nodded. "That seems fair."

Lucas thought. "How about anything over $100 we have to clear with the other first."

"Okay."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke and Haley walked into the mall with Peyton. When they walked into a small baby boutique peyton glanced over at Brooke.

"So what all do you guys need?"

"Everything. We have nothing except for a couple blankets and a few books."

Haley awed and held up a pair of shoes. "These are so tiny."

Brooke nodded. Peyton glanced at her as they looked.

"How are things between you and Luke?"

Brooke sighed. "Awkward. I mean we are sleeping in the same bed yet we are not together. Things are just weird between us. I try and keep him at a safe distance but it is hard."

Haley smiled. "Have you tried just letting him in?"

"You think I should?"

"Brooke this is his baby too."

Brooke nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas looked up from his computer when he heard the door open. Brooke set a shopping bag down on their bed. He rolled his eyes amused.

"Do I want to know?"

She grabbed a pink eyelet dress out of the bag and held it up. "I got her first outfit."

He looked and smiled. She then showed him a couple of plain onesies and a stuffed bunny. She then looked at him.

"I was thinking that we could go and pick out a crib for her tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Okay."

She nodded and went to take a shower. Later on that night Brooke was laying in bed while Lucas took a shower. He walked in wearing just his blue plaid boxers. He climbed into his side of the bed and turned off the light. Brooke groaned a few minutes later. He glanced at her in the dark.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "She is just kicking up a storm."

He nodded. She then remembered what Haley told her and decided to try.

"Give me your hand."

He listened. She placed his hand right over where their daughter was kicking. He grinned.

"Woah. That's really her?"

She nodded. "You should feel when she gets the hiccups. It's like my stomach becomes a trampoline."

He chuckled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke had just sat down at one of the outside tables and was taking her lunch out when Haley and Peyton walked over excited. That both sat down grinning. Brooke cocked her brow.

"What?"

Peyton smiled. "We want to throw you and Luke a baby shower."

Brooke was surprised. "Really?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah we can have all of our friends there and tons of cute loot."

Brooke smiled. "Okay but I doubt Lucas will actually come."

"Oh the boys are all coming even if we have to drag them."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley sat at the table with Peyton making a list of things they needed to get. Nathan and Lucas walked in. Nathan kissed Haley's head and looked at them.

"What is all this?"

Haley grinned. "We are throwing Brooke and Lucas a baby shower."

Lucas grabbed a water from the fridge as he spoke. "Does Brooke know?"

"Yup. She's okay with it."

Peyton smiled. "Karen is going to let us host it at the café and she is going to supply the food."

"Plus we've already invited everyone."

Nathan nodded. "Sounds like you girls will have fun."

Haley looked at him. "Oh didn't I mention that it's co-ed? You are coming."

He made a face. "To a baby shower?"

Peyton nodded. "It's going to be fun. We're going to have games and great food."

They both looked like they would rather eat glass.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke's baby shower was more then she imagined. Haley and Peyton had decorated Karen's café with pink and lavender streamers and white pom poms. Deb had made centerpieces using pink gerbera daisies. When the party started the boys stuck to the back with food. When it was time to open gifts Lucas walked over and sat down with Brooke. They were overwhelmed with what their friends had gotten them. Deb had given the a baby swing, Keith bought them a pack n play and Karen got them a bouncy seat. When they reached the last gift Brooke pulled a top of the line baby stroller and matching car seat out of plain lavender wrapping paper. Lucas looked.

"Is there a card?"

She shook her head. "No name either."

Karen looked at her as they were cleaning up. "So there was no card or anything for that car seat and stroller?"

"None. Even Lucas looked."

"I wonder who would do that?"

She shrugged and put a new trashbag into the trash can.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas was putting together the crib in he and Brooke's bedroom with Nathan. Lucas picked up a hammer then glanced at Nathan.

"Thanks for helping me with this. I could have called Keith but with Dan coming back to work he's got enough on his plate."

Nathan nodded. "It's not a problem. She is my niece." He then made a face. "What kind of crib is this?"

"It's a crib changer combo. It's suppose to help us save on space. Plus it turns into a toddler bed and then a full size bed."

He nodded and handed him another screw. When they finished Lucas dropped the mattress into the crib and looked at Nathan.

"What do you think?"

"Looks good." He then handed him a blue gift bag. "Figured you needed a gift too."

Lucas looked inside and laughed. He pulled out asprin, earplugs, a new book, and a clothes pin. That one threw him. He held it up.

"What's this for?"

"Your nose in case she blows out."

He nodded. "Thanks Nate." He hesitated before speaking. "I've been meaning to ask you for a while now. When she is born...would you be her godfather?"

Nathan looked stunned. "Really?"

"Yeah. Who better then my brother to look out for her?"

Nathan smiled. "Yes. Yes i'll be her godfather and the best uncle in all of North Carolina."

Lucas hugged him and grinned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas came home a few nights later from weight training. Brooke was folding baby clothes when he collapsed onto the bed. She looked at him.

"Thank God you showered at the gym. I just changed the sheets."

He groaned and turned his head to face her. "I think every muscle in my body is protesting."

She laughed. "I doubt that."

"I don't. The way Whitey is talking you would think our first game is tomorrow instead of in two weeks. He told Nathan and I we needed to bulk up."

"So first he told you to slim down and now he wants you to bulk up?"

"He saw our opponents last week. He says there ten times better then us."

She slid off the bed and put the clothes away. They had added another rack to their closet to fit all of the baby clothes they had gotten. She held a quilt up to show him. It had varying shades of pink squares and different rose prints.

"Isn't this adorable?"

He nodded. "Sure."

She rolled her eyes. Karen walked in and saw him.

"I was just making sure you got home okay." She saw the quit and gasped. "Oh that is beautiful."

Brooke nodded. "Haley's mom sent it to us."

"Aww that was so sweet of her." She tossed a dish towel at Lucas. "Wasn't that sweet of her Lucas?"

He lifted his head a little. "Yes! It was sweet. Can I go to bed now?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Just let him sleep."

She stepped into the living room with Karen. She smiled as she pulled out her sewing machine and some fabric that she had gotten. She started working on a project. Karen went to bed around 11 leaving Brooke to her work. Before Brooke knew it the sun had come up and Lucas was walking into the living room yawning.

"Were you at this all night?"

She nodded and yawned. "I didn't want to go to bed before I finished it." She held it up. "What do you think?"

He looked and shrugged. "I give up what is it?"

She smiled and laid it all out. "It's her crib bedding. I didn't like all the cutesy stuff in the store. I wanted something different. So I made it myself."

Lucas looked closer. Brooke had made bright coral crib sheets that were extremely soft, navy blue crib bumpers, and a navy and coral floral comforter.

"They're perfect."

She nodded. "And I had some of the floral fabric left over so I made her a changing pad cover and a little pillow. I figure she'll use the pillow when she's a toddler."

He nodded. "Have I ever told you that you're amazing?"

"Once or twice."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A knock came on the door so Brooke answered it. Haley smiled when she did.

"Hey Brooke."

"hey hales. Come on in."

Haley stepped into their bedroom and smiled. "Wow this room looks way different."

"Yeah he never had a baby crib before."

She nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? I am in desperate need of a girls day. That new girl Rachel is killing me."

Rachel was the temporary cheer captain until Brooke was able to cheer again.

"That bad?"

"She has these routines that require a stripper pole."

Brooke made a face. "Well I am in desperate need of a pedicure. My feet are killing me."

They went to the nail salon. Haley smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?"

Brooke sighed. "Well the last trimester is the worst. I mean I may only have five weeks left but I am officially done being pregnant. I have heartburn that is radiating my kneecaps, my feet and ankles swell so bad none of my shoes fit, my back is constantly killing me and I have to pee every five minutes."

"Jeez."

"Yeah."

"Well at last you're almost done."

She nodded. "It would be even better if Lucas came home at a decent time. I finally will fall asleep and then he comes in close to midnight all sweaty and gross."

"Nathan has been doing the same. Whitey is working them extra hard. At least it is over in a week."

"Yeah then they just have practice everyday. Not to mention the weight lifting and the travel games..."

"Okay I get it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

As the first Raven's game of the season approached so did the anticipation from the school. The Monday before the game they started selling Raven's apparel and game day items during lunch. Then on Wednesday they had a pep rally. Brooke wasn't use to sitting on the bleachers. Luckily Mouth sat with her so she didn't feel lonely. She watched the cheerleaders perform and was horrified. They were dancing to an extremely popular song and doing suggestive dance moves. It made everyone in the crowd uncomfortable. Plus none of the cheerleaders looked that amused by their routine. Haley looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock. When they finished no one clapped for at least a minute. When Whitey walked out everyone roared. He called the boys out and spoke.

"I have one question for you all." He waited and then roared. "Who is the best team around?"

Everyone yelled. "Tree Hill Ravens."

"Who is going to win on Friday night?"

"Tree Hill Ravens!"

When the pep rally finished Brooke walked down and spoke to Peyton and Haley.

"That routine was...different."

Haley made a face. "Are you kidding? I don't do half of those moves for my husband."

Brooke and Peyton laughed. The new captain Rachel walked by with a group of her friends. She spoke rather loudly so that even Nathan and Lucas heard her.

"I bet you Lucas Scott has seen a few of those moves from Davis. I bet she puts on one hell of a show."

Peyton gritted her teeth. "Why I outta..."

Brooke grabbed her arm. "She's not worth it."

Nathan hugged Brooke gently. "Screw her Brooke."

She nodded. "She's not worth my time."

Lucas wrapped an arm around her grinning. "That's the Spirit."

She rolled her eyes and they all walked out together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke went over to Haley and Nathan's to watch Peyton and Haley get in their uniforms and to help Haley with her hair. Brooke got herself dressed in a Raven's t shirt that was actually Lucas's. It had his jersey number on the back. She paired it with dark wash maternity jeans and black and white nike sneakers. She curled her hair and left it down. She slid a royal blue bandana that she wrapped into a headband onto her head. Haley looked at her as she applied light pink lip gloss.

"I'm glad you're coming to cheer us on as well as Luke."

Brooke smiled. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

Nathan and Luke walked in wearing their warmups. Nathan smiled.

"Are you girls ready?"

They nodded. Peyton followed them out. Haley grabbed her duffle while Brooke put her makeup bag back in her purse. That was when she winced. Haley looked concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Brooke nodded. "I'm telling you this girl loves to kick towards my back."

Haley laughed. "Sorry."

Brooke drove them all to the game. When they walked in Peyton and Haley walked towards the girl's locker room. Nathan and Lucas started towards the boy's when Brooke winced again. Lucas looked at Nathan.

"Go on."

Nathan nodded. Lucas walked over to her and looked at her carefully.

"What is it?"

She sighed. "I'm just having back pain yet again."

He nodded. "If you want to go home and rest i'll understand."

She didn't hesitate before standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he could. When they pulled apart she smiled at him.

"Now go win this game."

He chuckled. "Deal."

Brooke walked into the gym and quickly found Deb, Karen and Keith. She walked over and sat next to them. Karen smiled.

"How are the boys?"

"Determined."

They nodded. When the cheerleaders walked out they lined up and then the lights flickered.

"And here come your Tree Hill Ravens!"

Brooke stood and cheered with everyone else. When they yelled out Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott she screamed with Keith. She settled back down as the boys huddled. That was when her back pain got increasingly worse. Throughout the first half of the game the pains were coming every few minutes. It wasn't until half time she realized what was happening. She felt a small gush of liquid and thought that she peed herself. She went into the hall and into the girl's bathroom. It was there that she realized what was going on. Her water had broken. She silently panicked. But she also realized that her jeans were now covered in clear goop. She walked out and went into the girls locker room. She quickly found Haley and Peyton. She spoke to them quickly.

"Please tell me one of you has a pair of sweatpants that I can borrow?"

Haley reached into her duffle and handed her a pair of Raven cheerleading sweatpants. Brooke quickly slid them on and Haley noticed her pants.

"Brooke what is this?"

Brooke sighed and spoke quietly. "Promise that you won't freak out?"

They nodded.

"My water broke."

Haley started to panic. "Oh my God! Umm we need to get Lucas and get you to a hospital."

Brooke shook her head. "Look this baby isn't going to be born for hours. I am not going to be responsible for Lucas missing the first game of the season. I promise as soon as it is over I will go to the hospital without complaint. Until then please don't say anything."

Peyton frowned at her. "Brooke you're having a baby. What happens if she falls out on the bleachers?"

"Then i'll have a good story to tell her when she is older."

They rolled their eyes and Brooke walked out. She sat back down and Keith looked at her.

"What happened?"

She threw him a look. "I have a kid pressing on my bladder."

He looked uncomfortable. "Oh um...do you need anything?"

"No thank you."

He went quiet. Meanwhile Haley waited for Nathan outside the boy's locker room. Nathan smiled when he saw her.

"Here for a good luck kiss?"

She smiled and pulled him aside. "Listen to me Brooke is in labor and she made me and Peyton promise that we wouldn't tell Luke until after the game."

His eyes widened. "What can we do?"

"Finish this game as quickly as you can."

He threw her a look. "Hales I can't just do that."

"Well try."

He nodded. Haley and Peyton watched Brooke carefully from the sidelines. Even Nathan glanced up a few times. She was getting more uncomfortable and her contractions were coming closer together. By the time the final buzzer went off she felt like she was dying. She rushed off the bleachers and went to Peyton and Haley.

"Okay we need to go like now."

Haley nodded and looked at Peyton. "You get her to the car. I'll get the boys."

Peyton nodded. Haley was looking for Nathan and Lucas when Karen spoke to her.

"Where did Brooke go?"

Haley spoke quickly. "Brooke's in labor we need to get her to the hospital."

Deb looked stunned. "How long has she been in labor?"

"her water broke during half time. Peyton is getting her to the car."

They rushed out of the gym. Haley fought through the excited Raven's fans and grabbed Nathan by his jersey. He turned.

"How is she?"

"We need to go now."

Nathan nodded and grabbed his brother. Lucas looked at them.

"What's going on?"

Nathan spoke as they walked. "Brooke's having the baby."

Lucas ran out of the gym.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke was settled in a hospital bed wearing a plain blue hospital gown. The doctor checked her and smiled.

"You're about 8cm. Looks like you got in some good work at home."

Brooke was in no mood to joke. "I want an epidural."

"Brooke we are past the point of an epidural."

She groaned. Dr. Larson smiled.

"Is there anyone that you want in here?"

She nodded. "Lucas."

"I'll go get them."

Dr. Larson stepped into the waiting room and smiled at a teenage boy with sandy hair who was pacing. She knew who he was.

"Lucas, Brooke is asking for you."

He nodded and followed her in. Brooke looked at him.

"This sucks."

He smiled and sat down next to her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed when another contraction hit. He tried to make a joke.

"She just couldn't wait another month could she?"

She shook her head. "Dr. Larson says that since she'll only be four weeks early she will probably be okay."

He nodded. "She'll be fine."

Brooke yelled when another contraction hit. Lucas winced. He stayed by her side for the next hour. Dr. Larson walked in with a nurse and smiled.

"Okay Brooke let's see where we are at."

She checked Brooke's cervix and nodded.

"Fully dilated."

The nurse started handing things over and then spoke to Brooke.

"When we say to you're going to push down as hard as you can for ten seconds. Then you'll take a few deep breaths before pushing again. Okay?"

Brooke nodded. Lucas stood and waited for Dr. Larson. When she sat on a stool between Brooke's legs she nodded.

"Okay Brooke push."

Brooke gripped Lucas's hand hard. At first the pain was worse then all the contractions. She felt everything. Lucas tried his best not to look but he did a couple of times. Slowly the baby slid out. Dr. Larson lifted her and laid her on a blanket the nurse had placed on Brooke's stomach.

"Here she is."

Brooke and Lucas were both crying. Dr. Larson suctioned out her mouth and nose causing the baby to cry. She then handed Lucas a pair of scissors.

"Do you want to cut the cord?"

He nodded and cut where she pointed. Once the baby was free the nurse took her and cleaned her off. Brooke had to deliver her placenta. Finally Dr. Larson had Brooke cleaned up and the nurse laid her daughter on her chest. Brooke smiled down at the baby.

"Hi pretty girl."

The baby was the spitting image of Lucas. She had sandy blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She blinked and reached her little hand towards Lucas. He grabbed it and smiled. He kissed Brooke's forehead. She smiled up at him.

"Do we still like her name?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She passed the baby to him. He held her carefully terrified that her was going to drop her. But after a minute he relaxed. As he looked at Brooke and their daughter he realized they were a family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas grinned as he walked into the waiting room. He was stunned when he saw the entire basketball team including Whitey waiting with everyone else. Even Dan had showed up. Nathan saw Lucas first and stood.

"Well?"

Everyone turned and looked at him. Lucas smiled.

"6lbs 11 ounces 20 inches long!"

Everyone smiled and clapped. Karen ran to him crying and hugged him tight. Deb spoke to him.

"How's Brooke?"

"She's great. They're both healthy." He looked at Nathan and Haley. "Nate, Hales. Brooke and I want you guys to be the first to meet her. We want you both to be her godparents."

Haley grinned and hugged him. He led them back and Haley gasped when she saw the baby. She hugged Brooke.

"Brooke she is beautiful."

Brooke grinned. "Just like her Auntie."

Nathan looked and smiled. Brooke didn't hesitate to pass the baby to him. He was shocked and held her awkwardly. Haley guided him.

"Make sure her head is on your arm. Hold under her. There you go."

He smiled once he had her in a comfortable position. The baby actually looked up at him. Lucas smiled.

"I think she likes you."

Nathan smiled. "Well she is pretty hard not to fall in love with."

Brooke and Lucas shared a look and nodded. Brooke grinned at them.

"We decided to name her after the person who stood by us no matter what. And we hope that she'll be just as amazing as she is."

Lucas smiled. "Allison Haley Scott."

Haley was shocked. "Really?"

Brooke nodded. "I hope she is half as smart and kind as you are."

Nathan passed their niece to her and Haley grinned.

"Allison Haley Scott. Is that your name?"

The baby made a cooing noise that made Haley laugh. Once Haley and Nathan left the room Karen and Keith came in. Karen was in awe over her granddaughter. Then Dan and Deb came in, then Peyton, Skills, Junk, and Fergie, finally Whitey and the team. Brooke was proud to show off their daughter but she was exhausted. She was grateful when Whitey handed her back to Lucas and left. Lucas slept on the couch in her room. Brooke fell asleep with ease.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Brooke and Allison were finally released from the hospital Lucas drove them home himself. Brooke sat in the back of Luke's truck with the baby and smiled at her. Allison was in a light green bird print dress and a grey cardigan. Brooke had even put a little grey headband bow on her head. When Lucas pulled into the driveway Brooke smiled.

"We're home Allie."

Allie clearly had no idea what was going on. Brooke slid out of the back and unhooked Allie's carseat from the base. Lucas grabbed their bags and followed her inside. Karen, Keith, Nathan and Haley were waiting for them. Karen smiled and hugged Brooke gently.

"How did she do in the car?"

"She did good. It almost put her to sleep. All though it helps that Luke didn't break 20 the entire way home."

He rolled his eyes. "I've never driven with something that little before."

Brooke unbuckled Allie then handed her to Haley. She handed Haley her pacifier before sitting down next to Keith. Haley situated herself in an armchair while Nathan sat in the other and Luke and Karen sat on the love seat. Nathan handed Brooke a small pink giftbag.

"It's just something...well I thought she'd like them."

Brooke smiled and pulled a basketball onesie out of the bag and a tan stuffed bunny. She smiled

"Thanks Nathan."

Haley whispered to Lucas. "He actually picked them out himself."

When everyone left and it was just Lucas, Karen, Brooke and Allie they settled in for the night. They had bought a bassinet themselves and situated it next to their bed. Brooke nursed Allie then changed her into a plain pink sleeper. She laid her in the bassinet and covered her with a mint colored plush blanket.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wahhhh! Wahhhhh!"

Brooke groaned and turned onto her side. She muttered to Lucas.

"Your turn."

He climbed out of bed and grabbed his daughter from her bassinet. He knew what the problem was immediately. She had peed right through her sleeper. He laid her on the changing table and grabbed a new sleeper from the drawer. He cleaned her up and laid her back into her bed. She seemed content staring up at the toys above her head. Lucas got back into bed and fell asleep only to be woken ten minutes later by his alarm. He groaned and slapped the snooze button before it woke Allie or Brooke. He walked into the kitchen like a zombie. Karen laughed when she saw him and handed him a mug of coffee.

"You look like you need this more then I do."

He smiled. "How can something so little squeal so loud?"

"Ah the joys of having a newborn."

He sat down and ate a bowl of cereal with her. "You only have the one class today right?"

"Right. I'll be home for a few hours this afternoon and then i'll head to the café to bake up a few cakes."

He nodded. "I know that Brooke can handle it I just hate that I am not home until late because of practice."

"All things considered you two are doing better then I expected."

"Really?"

"Really."

He stood and put his dishes in the sink before jumping in the shower. When he walked into he and Brooke's room she was awake and nursing Allie. She always covered herself but Lucas still tried not to stare. He put on his clothes and grabbed his backpack.

"I'll have my cell on if you need me to pick up anything."

She nodded and burped Allie. She then laid her on their bed and made faces at her. Lucas kissed both of their foreheads before leaving.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke had settled herself into a routine. Once Lucas and Karen left for school she would eat breakfast, take a quick shower, usually with Allie in her bouncer just inside the door; then she would start some laundry and clean up she and Lucas's room. Karen usually came home for lunch then she would head to another class or the cafe. Then Brooke would lay Allie down for her afternoon nap. While she slept Brooke would do her school work whie keeping up with the laundry. Then she would help Karen with dinner and wait for Lucas to come home. He usually came home around 6pm. Every other night they would give Allie a bath then spend some time playing with her before laying her down for bed around 9pm. Brooke would do some more school work while Lucas did his homework. Then she would go to bed herself. Wake up the next day and due it all over again the next day. On Friday however she decided to take Allie out for the frst time other then to the doctors. She really wanted to take her to the basketball game to support Luke. It was an away game and Keith offered to drive her and Haley. Brooke got herself dressed in something other then stained sweats. She threw on a Raven's basketball shirt that she had personalized to say "Team Scott" on the back, jeans and her black converse sneakers. She pulled her hair half up half down and tied a royal blue ribbon in it. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She still had a lot of flab from being pregnant but she was noticeably smaller. Plus this t shirt wasn't skin tight so it didn't even look like she had a baby. She woke Allie up from her nap and smiled at her.

"Are you going to watch Daddy play?"

Allie kicked her little feet. Brooke dressed her in a Tree Hill Ravens onesie and slid a tiny royal blue tutu on her. She then but white and black ballet pattern socks on her and a black bow headband. She loaded her into her carseat with her paci in her mouth and covered her with a pink polka dot blanket. She packed her black polka dot diaper bag and waited for Keith. When he arrived she loaded Allie in the back and climbed in next to her. Keith then picked Haley up at she and Nathan's apartment. She jumped into the passenger seat in her cheer uniform.

"Hey Brooke. Luke didn't tell me that you were coming."

"He doesn't know. I figured that I could surprise him."

She nodded. "How is my adorable niece?"

Brooke smiled down at the baby. "She is napping so that she can stay awake the entire game."

Keith chuckled. "Second that buzzer goes off she is going to be screaming her head off."

Brooke rolled her eyes. On the way there they played some 80's music and Keith sang along to every song. When they reached the school Keith parked and Haley climbed out and waited for Brooke.

"Do you need any help?"

Brooke shook her head. "I think I got it."

She grabbed Allie's car seat and carried her in. Haley smied.

"I think someone is excited for her first Raven's game."

Brooke nodded. "I'll be cheering from the bleachers."

Haley nodded. Brooke and Keith climbed onto the bleachers . They chose the second row so that Brooke could set the car seat on the row in front. She set her down and unbuckled her. Allie looked around very confused. Haley was stretching when Peyton came in and saw Brooke.

"Hey B. Davis. What do you got there?"

Brooke smiled. "Oh just a baby."

Peyton walked up and looked. "Aww she's gotten a little bigger."

Brooke nodded. "But she is still just as cute."

Peyton stretched with Haley then they moved to their spot and started to cheer. Brooke watched as the teams came out. She yelled.

"Go Lucas!"

He turned and saw her. His face stretched into a huge grin. Nathan waved. As the game started Brooke was stunned that Allie stayed awake. She also got a kick out of Keith yelling.

"Come on Nathan go for the three!...get on him Lucas!...Come on did you not see that foul!..."

Brooke looked at him. "Hey dan you might want to calm down."

He threw her a look. "Don't call me Dan."

"Well you were starting to sound like him."

he chuckled. "I just want to see these hillbillies go down."

She nodded. When half time came Brooke went to go change Allie's diaper and groaned. She walked into the girls locker room where the cheerleaders were. Haley grinned.

"Hey she seems to be doing great."

Brooke nodded. "Can you believe that they don't have a changing station in the bathroom?"

Peyton laughed as she watched Brooke lay down a blanket on one of the benches. "Brooke it's a high school."

"I know that but still." She pulled off Allie's dirty diaper and wrapped it before tossing it into a trashcan. "Three points baby girl."

Haley and Peyton laughed. Bevan walked over and smiled.

"Aww Brooke she is adorable."

"Thanks."

Once Allie was finished Haley held her so Brooke could wash her hands. They walked out together. Brooke settled back in her seat. Keith grinned.

"She good?"

"Yup."

They watched as the Ravens demolished the other team. The final score was 38 to 2. Brooke stepped down when they finished and found Lucas.

"Not bad Broody."

he grinned and kissed her forehead. "Thanks Cheery." He took Allie from her and smiled. "Did you watch Daddy play?"

Brooke handed her a paci. "She stayed awake through the whole game."

"Oh that means you're going to sleep good tonight."

"Hopefully."

Nathan walked over and smiled. "Did my niece like the game?"

Brooke nodded. "She loved it."

Keith high fived both of his nephews. "You guys rocked."

Nathan smiled. "Thanks Uncle Keith. And thanks for making sure Haley got here."

"No problem. I'll drive her back to the school to meet you."

He nodded. Lucas buckled Allie into her carseat before handing her back to Brooke. Haley and Keith highlighted the game on the way home. Allie drifted off five minutes down the road. When they reached the school Haley jumped out and got into Nathan's car and Lucas climbed into her abandoned seat. keith drove them home and walked them inside. Karen was waiting up for them. She smiled.

"How did you do?"

Lucas grinned. "We crushed them."

She hugged him and looked in the carseat. "Oh someone is done for the night."

Brooke nodded. "I'm going to lay her down."

She smiled as she changed Allie into a lavender elephant onesie before laying her down. She covered her with her mint blanket and snuck out of the room. Lucas smiled.

"She out?"

Brooke nodded. "I gave her a bottle just before the final buzzer so she should be good for another hour."

They sat down in the living room with Karen and Keith and went over the game. Keith then smiled at Karen.

"Ask Brooke what the worst part about a high school is."

Karen looked at her. "What is?"

Brooke started in on her rant. "They didn't have a changing station in the bathroom. I had to lay a blanket down in the locker room and change her in there."

Lucas laughed. "Brooke it's a high school not a daycare."

"But still they should have at least one."

They all laughed at her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke stared at Allie as she slept. Today was Brooke's first day back to school since Allie had been born. She didn't really want to go back but she needed to stay on track to graduate with her class. Deb offered to watch Allie at her house while Lucas and Brooke were in school. Lucas woke up and looked at Brooke.

"Hey what time is it?"

"7."

"How long have you been up?"

He noticed that she was already dressed in a green smocked tunic, lightwash jeans and silver ballet flats. She sat down and pouted.

"Maybe I should start tomorrow?"

He sat up. "And we would have the same issue tomorrow. You don't want to leave her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

She stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh. He got dressed and Allie woke up. He smiled at her.

"Good morning Peanut."

He lifted her and changed her diaper. When he walked into the kitchen Brooke smiled and took Allie.

"Good morning Sunshine. Are you going to spend the day with..." She looked at Lucas. "What are we calling Deb?"

Karen smiled. "Well I am still Mimi right?"

"Right."

"How about Nanny Deb?"

Lucas nodded. "Works for me."

Karen smiled at Brooke as she sat down. "Are you nervous?"

"To go back to school, leave my daughter or try back out for cheerleading?"

"All of the above."

Brooke sighed. "I think i'll miss her most of all."

Allie was content sucking on her paci while they ate. As soon as Brooke finished she dress Allie in a mint ruffle tee, pastel floral leggings, and white socks. She packed the diaper bag and met Lucas in the living room. They walked out to his car and he buckled Allie into her carseat. On the way to Deb's house Brooke started to get nervous. Lucas noticed and grabbed her hand. When they pulled into the driveway Lucas looked at her.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

She shook her head. "I've got it."

She grabbed Allie and the diaper bag. When she knocked on the door Deb answered quickly.

"Hello. come on in."

Brooke stepped inside and saw that Deb had a pack n play filled with toys. She smiled at Brooke.

"I found Nathan's old play pen and I picked up a few toys."

Brooke nodded. "I packed three bottles that should be plenty and I packed her diapers and wipes plus a change of clothes."

Deb smiled and took Allie. "We will be fine. I'll text you if something is wrong."

"Okay um do you need her carseat?"

"I got her one and a stroller. Just in case. I figured Karen could use it as well."

"Thank you Deb. Really."

"No problem sweetie. It will be nice to have something to do during the day."

Brooke kissed Allie's forehead then walked out to the car. Lucas looked at her.

"How are you?"

She wiped her face. "Just drive before I change my mind."

He nodded. When they got to school Lucas walked in with her. She was more then aware of people looking at her now smaller stomach. When they reached their first class Nathan smiled at her.

"Hey B. Davis. Nice to have you back."

She smiled. "Thanks Nate."

Throughout the day it became easier for Brooke to focus on school and less on missing Allie. By the time she walked into the gym for cheer practice she had it in the back of her mind. She had changed into a cheer tee and blue soffe shorts. Rachel looked at her.

"I didn't realize that we allow teen mothers to cheer."

Brooke made a face at her then approached their coach. Miss. Gold was a nice lady who typically just gave the captain free rein of the squad. She smiled at Brooke.

"I am so glad that you have decided to come back."

Brooke grinned. "Of course."

"Go ahead and lead practice." She stood and spoke to the squad. "Okay girls lets welcome our captain Brooke Davis back."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Brooke smiled and spoke to the girls.

"Okay so I have been reworking a new dance routine as well as some new cheers. Lets get started."

By the end of practice Brooke felt like she was dead. Peyton drove her home and laughed at her.

"Brooke Davis is tired after one practice?"

Brooke nodded. "Well when you are running on four hours of sleep a night and pushed a six pound baby out of your lady business...you get tired quick."

"Well maybe you need to work out?"

Brooke stuck her tongue out at her causing her to laugh again. She parked in front of Lucas's and smiled.

"See you tomorrow."

Brooke nodded and walked through the front door. Allie was screaming at the top of her lungs. Brooke set her bags down and found Lucas trying to calm the screaming baby in the kitchen. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw her.

"I ran out of bottles."

She smiled and grabbed Allie. "Did you miss Mommy?"

Allie made a whimpering noise. Brooke walked into the bedroom and started to nurse her, She covered herself with her nursing cover before sitting in the living room. Lucas saw how tired she looked.

"Rough practice?"

She nodded. "Lets just say doing a back handspring into a split was easier nine months ago."

He laughed. "You'll get it back."

"How did she do today?"

"Deb said that she did really good. She tried to keep her on schedule. She was happy to see me when I picked her up."

Brooke nodded. Karen walked in and sat down in an empty armchair.

"I was thinking, since I don't have classes on Wednesday and Friday afternoons, I could pick Allie up early from Deb and let her be home."

Lucas smiled. "What about the cafe?"

"Well Jake brings Jenny so they could play."

Brooke smiled. "That sounds good."

She lifted Allie and burped her the baby was now much happier. Lucas took her so Brooke could fix her top. They settled into their night routine with ease.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the end of the week Brooke and Lucas adjusted to their new normal. But then came their first challenge having Allie come to a game where Brooke was cheering and Luke was playing. Karen sat with Deb and Keith and held the baby up so she could see. But as soon as she saw Brooke she wanted to be fed. Karen tried giving her a bottle but Allie wanted no part of it. As soon as they finished their half time routine Brooke grabbed the baby and her nursing cover and followed Haley and Peyton out of the gym. Brooke groaned.

"Where the heck do I feed her?"

Peyton looked around. "The bathroom?"

Haley made a face. "That is disgusting."

"Well they wouldn't let us use their locker room because the boys are in there."

They all had the same look. They snuck in the door and found a dark corner. Brooke adjusted the baby and started nursing her. They heard the boys do their huddle and Haley tossed the nursing cover over Brooke. Whitey came around the corner first and saw them. His face turned beet red.

"What are you three doing in here?"

Peyton pointed to the sign. "It's the girls locker room."

"But for the game we are using it. I told you this."

Brooke looked at him. "Would you rather me nurse where everyone can see me?"

He looked flustered. "Oh umm right."

The girls started giggling as he led the team out. Nathan and Luke hung back and threw them looks. Nathan spoke.

"What did you say to Whitey?"

"That Brooke is better nursing in here then out in the hall."

Nathan got the same look Whitey did and quickly exited. Lucas laughed and followed. When Brooke finished she handed her daughter back to Karen and went back to cheering. The Ravens demolished yet again. Lucas met brooke in the parking lot. As soon as Brooke saw him she jumped at him. He chuckled and she smiled.

"That was a great game."

"Yeah it was."

He kissed her softly and looked when Keith patted him on the back.

"You rocked Kid."

"Thanks Uncle Keith."

He then smiled at Brooke. "Your dancing was pretty good too I guess."

She laughed and grabbed Allie from Deb. She was fast asleep. Karen smiled.

"Poor thing was out right before the buzzer went off."

Brooke kissed Allie's forehead before loading her into the car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke struggled to carry Allie's carseat with Allie inside, the diaper bag, her school bag, and her calculus textbook. She made it up to Haley and Nathan's door but then she had to set the carseat and her bag down just to knock. Haley opened it and laughed.

"Umm wow."

Brooke nodded. "Tell me about it." She lifted Allie and handed the carseat to Haley. "Can you take her?"

"Sure."

Haley led the way into the apartment and set her niece down in the living room. She unbuckled her and lifted her into her arms. Nathan and Skills were already at the kitchen table with their notes out. Skills looked at the stuff Brooke brought.

"How does something that small need all that?"

Brooke smiled. "If I had another arm I would have brought her bouncy seat."

She set her things on the table and settled with Nathan and Skills. Haley played with Allie while the three of them went through their pretest. At one point Brooke looked over.

"Hey Hales am I doing this right?"

Haley walked over and looked over Brooke's shoulder. "Yeah just cross multiply and you'll get the value of x."

"Thanks." She then smiled at Haley with her daughter. "She loves you Haley."

Haley smiled. "Well I love her too."

Nathan glanced at Brooke. "Must be hard trying to do everything and have her to take care of too."

She shrugged. "It's gotten easier. I mean Karen helps out as much as she can and Deb has been great with watching her while we're at school."

He nodded. "Well for what it's worth, she's changed you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"Well lets face it, all you use to care about was you. Now you put her first. Then Lucas was a kid himself. Now he's even more responsible if that is possible."

Skills nodded. "It's true."

Brooke smiled to herself and continued her pretest. She was different and she liked it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Allie? Where's Allie? There she is!"

Allie smiled up at Lucas. He slipped a lavender elephant onesie over her head and played the game again. He then grabbed his daughter and adjusted her so he could open the fridge and grab her bottle. He was heating it up when Keith walked in. Lucas smiled.

"Hey Keith."

"Hey Luke. Is your mom around?"

"You just missed her she has a study group thing."

He nodded and watched as Lucas started feeding Allie her bottle. "She is getting too big."

"Tell me about it. Last night she only woke up once."

Keith smiled and squeezed Allie's bare foot. "Where's Brooke?"

"Getting diapers and wipes."

"Oh fun."

Lucas chuckled. Just then Brooke walked through the front door and set a big case of diapers down by the couch before setting some plastic shoppings bags down. She started grabbing stuff out of the bags and putting them away. She paused and hugged Keith.

"Hey Stranger."

"Hey Brooke. What's all that?"

Brooke held up what was in her hands. "Diaper rash cream, saline and more pacifiers."

"What no new outfit?"

She rolled her eyes. "They don't sell clothes at the grocery store. Well not any cute ones."

Lucas handed her Allie to be burped and he finished putting the things away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

School formal was approaching and Brooke was excited. Lucas had asked her if she wanted to go and had arranged for Karen to watch Allie so they could have a night off. Brooke stared at herself in the mirror. She had on a purple chiffon jeweled gown, silver strappy heels, and silver stud earrings. She fixed her hair in a curled high ponytail. Lucas walked in wearing his tux and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wow."

She turned and looked at him unsure. "Wow good or wow bad?"

He smiled. "Wow good. Definitely wow good."

She beamed and grabbed her clutch. They walked into the living room where Karen was bouncing Allie on her knee. She smiled.

"You two look nice." She stood and transferred the baby onto her hip. "Have fun."

Brooke leaned forward and kissed Allie's cheek. "Be good for Nana."

The baby simply flashed a gummy smile. Lucas lead Brooke out to the car and drove to formal. Brooke had to admit that she had fun. Lucas danced with her, even after Nathan and Haley got into a big fight. They ended up taking a walk on the beach. Lucas looked at her.

"You really do look beautiful."

She blushes. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

They sat down in the sand and look out at the ocean. Brooke takes a deep breath of the salty air.

"We should bring Allie out here. She'd love it."

He nods. "Yeah she would." He then smiles. "I actually miss her."

Se looks guilty. "Me too. Is that a bad thing?"

"No. She's our daughter and we both love her."

They decided to head home earlier then planned. When they arrived Lucas found Nathan on the porch. He looked at him confused.

"Hey Nate. Everything okay?"

Nathan sighed. "Haley and I got into a fight. I just can't go home tonight. Mind if I crash on the couch?"

Lucas nodded. "Come on in."

Brooke led the way inside. Karen was already asleep and left a note that Allie was asleep in her crib. Luke grabbed some pajamas out of his drawer and tossed them to Nathan before going to get him a pillow and blanket. Brooke leaned over Allie's crib and smiled. The baby was fast asleep with her little hand clenched in a tight fist. She then changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Lucas came in and copied. When he finally slid into bed she looked at him.

"What did they fight about?"

He sighed. "Her singing with that Chris guy."

She nodded. "They'll work it out."

"I hope so."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
